characterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Further Adventures of Thomas
The Further Adventures of Thomas & Friends is a fan-fiction VHS/DVD Release featuring three Season 1 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, two Season 2 episodes, four Season 3 episodes and three Season 4 episodes narrated by George Carlin, one Season 5 episode and one Season 6 episode narrated by Alec Baldwin and one Season 7 episode narrated by Michael Angelis, one Season 8 episode narrated by Michael Brandon and one Season 17 episode narrated by Mark Moraghan. This is distributed by Video Treasures in 2014. This is made by Daniel Pineda. Stories # Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) # Double Trouble (George Carlin) # A New Friend for Thomas & Friends (Ringo Starr-US) # Halloween (Michael Brandon) # It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) # Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) # Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) # Bulgy (George Carlin) # Train Stops Play (George Carlin) # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) # Bulldog (George Carlin) # Bowled Out (George Carlin) # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) # Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) # Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Notes * Narrated by George Carlin, Ringo Starr, Michael Brandon, Alec Baldwin, Mark Moraghan, and Michael Angelis. * The front and back covers are Blue, Green, and Red. * The Season 5 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. * The opening credits echo before Percy's Predicament. * The nameplates echo after Percy's Predicament, Double Trouble, A New Friend for Thomas, Halloween, It's Only Snow, Wayward Winston, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy, Train Stops Play, Percy, James, and the Fruit Day, Bulldog, Bowled Out, Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party, and Something in the Air. * The end credits echo after Emily's New Coaches. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. * Distributed by Video Treasures. Trivia * In the End Credits, a still Emily's New Coaches picture is used. Summary Opening Credits * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV. W. AWDRY * ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT * THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF THOMAS & FRIENDS * STORYTELLER GEORGE CARLIN, RINGO STARR, MICHAEL BRANDON, ALEC BALDWIN, MARK MORAGHAN, & MICHAEL ANGELIS * DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON Opening Previews # Video Treasures Tracking Control # Video Treasures FBI Warnings # Video Treasures logo (1987-1997) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas & Friends Season 5 Intro # First few seconds of Percy's Predicament Closing Previews # Last few seconds of Emily's New Route # Visit the Thomas & Friends Website logo # Thomas & Friends Season 5 Outro # A Britt Allcroft Production logo # Video Treasures logo (1987-1997, still version, silent) Front Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of a Percy perched on a couple of trucks from Percy's Predicament is shown. Back Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of a Duck and Oliver looking happy from Bulgy is shown. Nameplates After Percy's Predicament * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Double Trouble * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After A New Friend for Thomas * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Halloween * Thomas * Edward * Molly * Duncan * Stanley * James * Duck After It's Only Snow * James * Thomas * George * Henry * Caroline * Percy * Toby * Bertie * D261 After Wayward Winston * Thomas * Edward * Molly * Duncan * Coaches * Stanley * James * Duck * Diesel 10 * Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) * The Spiteful Breakvan * Troublesome Trucks * Evil Thomas After Oliver Owns Up * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Bulgy * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Train Stops Play * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Handel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Percy * Harold * Caroline * Bill and Ben * Trevor * Stepney * Thomas * Edward * Duke After Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Bulldog * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Handel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Percy * Harold * Caroline * Bill and Ben * Trevor * Stepney * Thomas * Edward * Duke After Bowled Out * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Handel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Percy * Harold * Caroline * Bill and Ben * Trevor * Stepney * Thomas * Edward * Duke After Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Something in the Air * James * Thomas * George * Henry * Caroline * Percy * Toby * Bertie * D261 Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas Category:Vhs